The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
My previous application, Ser. No. 62/548,343, described use of wavy riblets and other surface features within the port of a speaker enclosure, microphone, or musical instrument to reduce turbulence of the air flow within the boundary layer between the mean flow and the surface of the port.
There are, however, additional improvements that can be made to sound devices, using Helmholtz-like resonators. For example, “Separation Control by Flow-Induced Oscillations of a Resonator”, Urzynicok, Frank, U. of Berlin, 2003, describes use of paired Helmholtz-like resonators. Additional work was described in “PIV Application to Fluid Dynamics of Bass Reflex Ports, Massimiliano, Rossi et al, Dept of Mechanics, U. Politecnca delle Marche, pages 259-270, Springer Publ, 2008. Yet other work was described in “Numerical study of the aerodynamics of sound sources in a bass-reflex port”, Garcia-Alcaide, V. M. et al, Engineering Applications of Computational Fluid Mathematics, 11:1, 210-224, 2017.
The priority application, the '343 application, and all publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Despite all the work that has been done in this field, there is still a need for systems and methods that reduce distortion and/or improve other sound qualities of speakers, musical instruments, microphones and other devices having an important auditory component.